pathofexilefandomcom-20200213-history
Brutus
Brutus, Lord Incarcerator, commonly just called Brutus, is a unique monster in The Warden's Quarters in Act I. Defeating him is the objective of the quest Tha Caged Brute. Lore High above the crashing surf of Wraeclast, shrouded in the fog and ceaseless driving rain, stands an imposing structure. No one remembers who built it, and it is known among the island's inhabitants simply as "The Prison". Throughout the ages, as various tribes and societies have risen to power on Wraeclast, they have always locked their criminals deep inside The Prison's formidable stone walls. The ancient fortress keeps its prisoners and countless secrets locked far away. Sometimes, on cold, still nights, you can hear the tortured wailing of the doomed souls still trapped within its confines. Every jail needs a warden, and The Prison is no exception. Though the job has been held by countless men over the ages, anyone living today can only recall one name: Brutus. He was the overseer of The Prison when Wraeclast's old men were just children, and he is the overseer to this day. Mothers get their children to behave by telling them that Brutus will come to see them. He is Wraeclast's Boogeyman. Brutus ran The Prison with a legendary cruel streak. Under his stewardship, not a single soul escaped its soaring walls, and men were terrified at the prospect of a term inside. Alas, even great, terrible men cannot conquer the ravages of time, and as Brutus' years drew to a close, he became steadily more deranged and dangerous. He began to invite practitioners of dark, fel arts to The Prison to experiment on his captives, and eventually, in a desperate bid to extend his own waning life, he allowed them to experiment on him. For days the halls of The Prison echoed with Brutus' awful shrieking, and when it was over, he was transformed into a hideous, hulking mutant. As the Necromancers crowded around to witness the results of their twisted endeavor, Brutus burst free from his bonds and descended on them with savagery. Their aged, frail bodies offered little resistance to his assault, and within moments the chamber was drenched in Necromancer blood. Brutus then tore through the entire level of the prison, leaving none alive in his merciless rampage. When word of the slaughter reached the lower levels, the remaining guards made the only choice left to them. They barred the gates, locking the monster in the topmost level of The Prison. It did not take long for Brutus to realize he was trapped, and in his mad rage to escape, he pounded his mighty fists into a raw meaty pulp on the jail walls. So far, the gates have held, and Brutus remains sealed away, unable to inflict further carnage. Time has not diminished his anguish, and woe be unto anyone foolish enough to engage him in combat. Strategy Brutus hits pretty hard, even if you have high armor. Pay attention to his movement, when he starts his ground smash attack, do your best to dodge it. He can also pull you with his chain. But he doesn't have much health, so skill with damage over time, such a Poison Arrow will take care of him pretty easily. --- Brutus is voiced by New Zealand actor, Damien Caine.